ELLAS Y ELLOS por fin
by estrellita97
Summary: bueno es una historia muy loca pero bonita de las ppg y los rrb donde estan juntos en la escuela y saldran personajes muy divertidos donde se desataran los celos la risas y las ganas de matar es una extraña conbinasion de las ppg, ppgz y las ppgd vale la pena leerlo y si no me cren leanlo porfis no se arrepentiran ...
1. Chapter 1

_**hola es mi segundo fic es pero que les guste yo tambien soy amante de los emoticoms ñ.ñ asi que los pondre,dejen reviews llamenme zamm**_

_**?¿-hola xD**_

_**YO-quien eres ¡?¡?¡?**_

_**?¿-pues quien mas tu imajinasion**_

_**yo - ahh eres tu crei que era un fantasma ñ.ñ**_

_**majic-cres en fantasmas ¬¬**_

_**yo- claro tu no ñ.ñ**_

_**majic-mejor continua con tu fic ¬¬**_

_**yo-si claro como me quitas el tiempo ¬¬**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :ESTOS PERSONAJES NO PERTENESEN SOLO LA TRAMA Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO**_

_**IMAJINENSE ALAS PPG COMO LAS PPGZ OSEA EL ANIME PERO NO SON LAS Z OK Y IGUAL ALOS RRB Ñ.Ñ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **_

_**NOTA:disculpen las faltas de ortografia pero no tengo word T.T lo siento **_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ENCUENTRO **

Las tres lindas chicas caminaban hacia su escuela, bombon usaba una falda de mesclilla con una blusa de tirantes rosa, converse del mismo color y su mo o con una coleta burbuja usaba una falda tableada azul cielo con una blusa de manga corta igual azul y sus converse del mismo color con dos coletas y por ultimo bellota con un pantalon entubado, una blusa negra con detalles verdes, un chaleco verde claro y sus converse del mismo color con una gorra tipo boyna de color verde esmeralda eran las mas lindas de la escuela pero ellas no le tomaban importansia ya que estaban muy atareadas con sus deveres. asi que cuando llegaron ala escuela todos las perseguian probocando celos de una chica baja de cabello casta o con un vestido elegante y ojos en forma de estrella.

_-pero si miren ahi vienen las superperdedoras- se mofaba princesa_

-como te atreves tonta -enfuresio bellota

-solo esta celosa-la calmaba burbuja

-si solo no le agan caso-dijo bombon tranquilamenete

-algun dia me vengare bombon-pensaba con rabia princesa (no era ningun secreto que princessa odiara en especial a bombon porser mas bonita, intelijente y agradable)

-si como sea-dijo aburrida bellota

las tres ppg se fueron con toda tranquilidad a sus clases.

-chicos y chicas hoy antes de comensar la clase les tengo un sorpresa -dijo el profesor

-que no sea una prueba T.T-rogaba para si bellota

-que sean dulces . -pensaba bombon con corazones en los ojos

-que sea una mascota w.w-se desia para si burbuja con una tierna sonrisa

-han llegado tres alumnos de intercanbio, entren chicos-dijo entusiasmado el profesor

eran tres chicos muy apuestos uno pelirojo, el otro rubio y uno pelinegro. el pelirojo se veia confiado con una picara sonrisa vestia con un pantalon negro de mesclilla con una chamarra color rojo con negro donde se asomaba su playera roja donde se notaba lo fornido que era y el cabello alborotado con una gorra roja y sus ojos eran de un rojo intenzo ,el rubio vestia igual solo que en ves de rojo era azul y no llevaba gorra, con el cabello igualmente alborotado con unos ojos azules fuerte, una pecas y con una mirada inocente y por ultimo el pelinegro que vestia de igual manera que los otros solo que su color era verde su mirada retadora y con una coleta que le sostenia el cabello sus ojos color verde fuerte todas las chicas los miraron sorprendidas entre ellas las ppg y se murmuraba

-seven extra os no bombon -desia burbuja pensatiba pero para su sorpresa bombon estaba en otro mundo con corazones en los ojos

-la perdimos - dijo bellota divertida

-no es guapo el de rojo . -dijo bombon todavia en su tranze y casi babeando

-siento que hay algo en ellos-seguia repitiendo burbuja

-seve todo un patan el de verde dag- dijo bellota con una expresion de rareza

-pues yo creo que el de azul seve muy tierno -dijo dulcemente burbuja

-bueno ellos son ...-dijo el profesor pero uno de los chicos lo detubo

-podemos presentarnos solos yo soy brick him- dijo con vos de lider

-yo soy butch him -dijo divertido

-y yo boomer him- dando una cara de angel

-bueno sr brick usted sesentara con la se orita bombon y usted sr butch con la se orita bellota y sr boomer con las se orita burbuja -dijo el profesor

-lo que me faltaba -refunfu aba bellota

-siiiii . -pensaba bombon

-mmm-desia buerbuja

los tres chicos tomaban asiento en sus respectivos lugares burbuja miraba detenidamente a a boomer

-si tomas una foto te durara mas - desia molesto boomer

-lo siento yo no quise..-no la dejo terminar boomer

-si da igual-dijo secamente boomer

burbuja le dedico una sonrisa tierna a pesar de que la trato mal sonrojando a boomer mientras tanto bombon intentaba ablar con brick

-hola -desia algo temerosa bombon

-que -dijo muy groseramente

-demonios a de ser un patan mejor lo dejo asi -penso bombon

bombon lo ignoro por completo que extra o a brick ya que penso que era una de esas chicas faciles mientras tanto bellota y butch

-que no me vas a preguntar quien soy-dijo muy confiado butch

-y como por que aria eso -dijo molesta bellota

-por que todas se mueren por mi -dijo con arrogansia

-jaja claro - dijo bellota sarcasticamenete

-te apuesto que te mueres por mi numero-dijo con la misma confianza

-yo lo unico que quiero es que cierres tu maldita boca -dijo exaltada

-quien te cres bruja -dijo butch enojado -sr him se orita utonio hay algun problema- dijo el prefesor

-no -dijeron ambos

butch estaba furioso pero sorprendido ya que todas las chicas que conosia eran unas consentidas que no aguantaban nada.  
la clase siguio tranquila sin que nadie se viera o se dirijiera una palabra asi que antes de que sonara la campana el profesor dijo

-ma ana abra un experimento esten preparados -dijo el profesor para dar por terminada la clase y salieron todos al descanso

-pense que moriria de aburrimiento-les dijo bellota asus hermanas

-vamos bellota si quimica es una de mis materias favoritas- desia alegremente bombon

-yo no entiendo nada bombon me alludas para el experimento de ma ana -lloriqueaba burbuja

-claro burbuja aun que es extrano sabiendo que nuestro padre es un cientifico-se le caia una gotita estilo anime a bombon

-tu que te traias con el nuevo he bellota- la miraba acusatoriamente

- si bellota de que ablaban -dijo burbuja mirandola de la misma forma

-dag es un idiota que se ase el galan noce por que no lo golpee-dijo bellota alzando su pu o

-lo mismo nos preguntabamos nosotras, no me digas que no te parece guapo-dijieron picaramente las dos acusando asu hermana

-lo vuelven a repetir y las mato -dijo sonrojada bellota, la verdad es que las tres creian que eran muy apuestos

-y tu bombon no tirabas baba por el de rojo -le incrimino bellota

-he yo? bueno acepto que me paresio guapo pero con solo una palabra que cruze con el me paresio un patan-dijo bombon llorando comicamente

-bueno ami me paresio lindo el rubio-dijo burbuja dulcemente tan inguenua e inocente

las chicas se entretuvieron con el proximo campamento que organizaria la escuela mientras tanto los chicos ablaban

-saquenme de esta carcel-desia boomer finjiendo que lloraba

-deja de exajerar boomer a qui ay muy buenas presas- dijo butch mirando alas chicas con malicia

-oye butch me puedes desir que fue todo el alboroto con la morena-dijo brick

-butch tiene novia butch tiene novia- se burlaba boomer

-callate idiota, esa bruja me saca de mis casillas

-mmm pues mas vale que te comportes es la escuela numero 29 asi que -no lo dejo terminar butch

-si mama, me muero de hambre vamos a comer-dijo butch despreocupado

-siiii -dijo boomer

ivan caminando los rrb y las ppg pero ivan distraidos burbuja buscaba dinero en su mochila ,bellota escuchaba su ipod, bombon leia ,boomer peleaba con un mosquito,  
butch jugaba con una bola de papel y brick miraba asia otro lado y derrepente puhmmmmm los seis calleron adoloridos

-quien fue el inbecil -desia bellota enojada

-que idiota se atraveso- dijo butch de la misma forma

-eso me dolio -desia burbuja tallandose

-ami igual -dijo boomer igual tallandose

-por que no se fijan tontas -dijo brick

-por lo mismo que ustedes tarados -dijo bombon

-dag vamonos -les ordeno brick a sus hermanos

-vamonos de aqui chicas-dijo igualmente bombon

las ppg fueron las primeras en irse pero a burbuja se le avia caido un llavero de un pulpito asi que boomer lo vio y lo levanto y se lo guardo en la chamarra

-va que idiotas no se fijaron esos tipos- desia bellota tallandose

-si que me dolio- se quejo burbuja

-espero que no nolos volvamos a topar- dijo bombon igual de adolorida

-oigan no an visto al sr pulpi -dijo asustada burbuja

-no sete a dever caido cuando chocamos con eso idiotas- dijo bellota

-mejor lo boy a buscar -dijo y salio corriendo

mientras tanto los rrb entraban ala cafeteria

-esas idiotas nos atropellaron-dijo de mala gana butch

-oye butch esa no era tu noviesita-dijo brick es tono de burla

-cierto era la bruja y... oyeee no es mi novia-dijo con furia butch

-chicos boy aver si no se nos callo nada ahora vuelbo- dijo boomer

-pero no te vallas a perder-dijo butch riendose

-vete al diablo -dijo boomer y se marcho

boomer fue al lugar donde fue el choque y en contro un dolar -sabia que me faltaba algo- en eso aparesio una rubia que se veia preocupada buscando algo -mmm que no es la rubia que me choco deve estar buscando su llavero-penso para si

-oye se cayo esto-dijo boomer

-ho grasias grasias pense que lo avia perdido para siempre eres mi heroe -dijo dulcemente

-no es para tanto-dijo sonrojado

-boomer cierto-dijo feliz mente

-mmm y como se llama ella buruja laruja o.o- penso

-burbuja T.T- dijo ella

-ha como lo supo? 0.o-siguio pensando sonrojado

-bueno devo ir con mis hermanas y muchas grasias boomer ñ.ñ-dijo alejandose

-mmm adios -dijo y se fue

-eres mi heroe xD-dijo butch con vos de mujer

-todo un galan xD- lo siguio brick

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja xD-no se controlaban ninguno de los dos

-vallanse al diablo y que otra ves espiandome ¬¬-dijo boomer muy molesto

-que tal si te perdias como la ultima ves xD-dijo brick

-una confusion momentanea y te marcan para toda tu vida u.u -dijo boomer con resignasion

-te fuiste durante una semana idiota ¬¬ -apunto butch

-jajaja como dije momentanea o/o-dijo boomer apenado

* * *

**majic- unas cuantas faltas de ortografia 0.o**

**yo-callate T.T **

**majic-jajajaja xD**

**yo-ahs bueno espero que les aya gustado soy principiante dejen sus sujerensias mas no insultos ¬¬**

**majic-pero es inebitable**

**yo-T.T que cruel, bueno bye y grasias por leer **


	2. Chapter 2:PODERES

_**HOLA este es el segundo cap edisculpen la faltas de ortografia **_

_**majic:solo comienza**_

_**yo:como me maltratan T.T**_

_**majic:si si pobresita **_

_**yo: ok ok ya**_

**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: PODERES

Los chicos despues de almorzar en la cafeteria salieron ala prueba de abilidades, donde mostrarian sus poderes especialaes a todos sus compañeros de clase inclullendo alas ppg. cuando entraron al gimnasio todos los estaban esperando

-aquien esperaran **o.0**- dijo boomer inocentemente

-pues a nosotros, idiota **¬¬u**-dijo butch fastidiado

-solo muestren lo que saven hacer y punto -dijo brick con mucha confianza y los dos asintieron con una sonrisa

-bueno cuales son sus poderes -dijo el profesor de gimnasia

-aparte de molestar jajaja **ñ.ñ**-se burlaba bellota se alando a butch

-dejeme mostrarle yo sere el primero **¬¬*** -dijo butch al notar el comentario de bellota ,butch iso estallar unos botes de titanio y destrullendo costales todo con una grandiosa fuerza

-sigo yo **n.n** -dijo boomer con una mirada tierna .el tambien hiso lo mismo que butch solo que con mas agilidad y cuidado

-solo falto yo- dijo el pelirojo .hiso lo mismo que sus hermanos pero mas presiso y mas rapido

-bueno son los segundos que me sorprenden de esta manera **o.0**-desia el profesor dejando a todos de a seis menos alas ppg

-asi quienes fueron los primeros -dijo butch molesto de que hubieran mas

-pues ellas -dijo el profesor se alando alas ppg

-jajaja ellas no me aga reir **xD**-dijo brick riendo amas no poder

-son solo ni as **xD** -siguiendolo butch

-encerio **xD**-es solo lo que pudo pronunsiar boomer devido ala risa las ppg estaban que echaban fuego asi que bombon dijo muy firmemente

-chicas hay que mostrarles-dijo

-no saven lo que les espera-dijo bellota

-no somos deviles- repitio burbuja

mientras los rrb estaban que no se aguantaban la riza las ppg entraron en accion cada una atacando cada una asu contra parte,bombon le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a brick, bellota ledio una patada al estomago de butch ,y burbuja lanzo una esfera de poder contra boomer

-con que las nenas quieren jugar-dijo butch lleno de rabia

-pues jugemos- dijo brick dandoles una se a a sus hermanos de que atacaran

Los 6 chicos se atacan sin piedad. Bombon lanzaba rayos sobre rayos al igual que brick ,bellota y butch peleando a pu os y patadas con mucha agresividad y por ultimo burbuja y boomer que se atacaban con bolas de poder y rayos lazer.y asi que los seis acabaron destruyendo el gimnasio dejando a toda la restante clase paralizada en lo que sono un silbato que asia que los oidos sangraran figuradamente ya que eran superpoderosos

-quien les dijo que comenzaran una pelea-dijo muy molesto el profesor

-ellas empezaron -dijo butch al tratar de defenderse

-claro que no ellos fueron los idiotas que se burlaron-dijo bellota de la misma manera

-sificiente me sorprende de ustedes se oritas y a ustedes no los conoszo pero es el primer dia y causando problemas, se oritas utonio ala sala del director y se ores him ustedes tambien -dijo el profesor determinadamente

los seis chicos salieron de lo que quedava de el gimnasio y fueron asia la direcsion

-esto es su culpa idiotas-dijo bellota furiosa

-claro que no ustedes fueron las estupidas que comenzaron todo-dijo butch lleno de rabia

-dejalos bellota no valen la pena estos superidiotas-dijo bombon

-pero las supertontas no se quedan atraz verdad rosadita-dijo brick burlandose

-a quien le llamas rosadita hijo de..-antes de terminar sus hermanas le callaron la boca a bombon

-basta ay que dejar de pelear esto es lo que nos metio en este lio -dijo burbuja en tono severo que sorprendio a todos menos boomer

-ya chicos se van a pelear como dos chicas-dijo boomer de la misma manera

Llegando ala sala del director les dieron el sermon de su vida , una advertensia de ser expulsados y un castigo de dos semanas a brick y a bombon les toco limpiar la biblioteca a butch y a bellota las canchas de futbol y por ultimo burbuja y boomer el lugar donde estaban las mascotas de las clases todo esto tendria que ser cumplido al final de sus clases. todos se fueron resignados al tan laboreoso trabajo y sinembargo tambien tenian que pagar los daños al gimnasio las chicas serian castigadas por el profesor los chicos no les importaba ya que su linda mami era un mono que les complasia todos sus caprichos asi que cada parejita tomo su camino hasia su lavor

-como se me pudo figurar lindo ese tipo que tonta soy **T.T**-pensaba bombon

-eso pasa por confiarme de una estupida ni a -pensaba brick

-aqui es -dijo seriamente bombon a brick

-dag odio los libros -dijo brick con fastidio

-o no otro mono deserebrado-dijo bombon

-que dijiste rosadita-dijo brick enojado

-no me digas rosadita idiota mi nombres el bombon-dijo esta furiosa

-valla ni a si que tienes caracter pero eso no te ayuda-dijo jalandole los libros para que se calleran

-mira idiota si sigues asiendo un desastre jamas terminaremos -dijo bombon apunto de matarlo

-jajaja tranquila que tu nunca te diviertes-dijo brick con una sonrisa

-claro pero no con idiotas como tu-dijo ella

-a deseguro te gustan los nerds jajajajaja-dijo brick con un ataque de risa

-ha y a ti las ni as tontas no ?-dijo bombon

-mmm gustarme dag- pues de echo brick nunca le avia gustado nadie, solo tuvo peque as experiensias

-como sea- dijo bombon ya que ella nunca avia tenido novio a pesar de que muchos la pretendian

-bueno tu acomoda esos de ahi y yo los de aqui-dijo bombon mas tramquila

-pues ya que-dijo brick

los dos se pasaron un buen rato acomodando los libros.a abrick se le avian caido unos libros asiendole grasia a bombon y brick solo maldecia mientras tanto butch y bellota se dirijian alas canchas los dos con cara de fastidio

-genial- desia bellota al ver que la cancha avia mucho desastre ya que apenas avian jugado

-pero que mie..-dijo butch pero bellota lo interumpio

-mira ni o bonito ay que acabar este estupido trabajo para largarnos- dijo bellota con un tono mandon

-balla ya te estas paresiendo a tu hermanita jaja-dijo burlandose butch

-callate idiota -dijo bellota ya que odiaba que la compararan con bombon

-y quien va obligarme tu jajaja-dijo butch aun burlandose

bellota comenzo de nuevo una pelea donde ledio un golpe en la cara a butch y butch le dio una patada y asi siguieron como una hora pero ya se avian cansado por la antigua pelea

-valla te mueves muy bien para ser una niña -dijo butch

-y tu no eres un debilucho nunca nadie me sigue el ritmo-dijo bellota

-jajaja seguirte tedi una paliza-dice butch

-tu mordiste el polvo patan jaja-dijo bellota

-segundo raoun- dijo butch divertido

-jajaja que mas quisiera volverte a dar una paliza pero ay que terminar esto si no quieres dormir aqui-dijo bellota

-sabria que tendrias miedo, pero see no quiero seguir en esta maldita carsel-dijo butch

los dos chicos usaron sus poderes ya que empeoraron el desastre con su mini lucha pero aun asi se tardaron mas de lo burbuja y boomer entraban ala sala donde todas las clases dejaban asus mascotas burbuja no le molestaba en absoluto y a boomer solo le dava flojera

-valla si que hay muchos animales-dijo boomer sorprendido

-ami me encantan a ti no -dijo burbuja muy alegre

-si algo-dijo boomer pero la verdad que a el tambien le fasinaban pero no le desia a nadie ya que temia que se burlaran de el

-oye siento lo que paso en el gimnasio pero odiamos que se burlen de nuestros poderes- desia burbuja apenada

-ahh no te fijes ami y amis hermanos nos encantan pelear son buenas-dijo boomer

-ha grasias ustedes tambien nadie nos adado pelea como ustedes-dijo burbuja con una sonrisa que derritiria a cualquiera

-ha si claro-dijo boomer sonrojandose y no sabia ni por que

-bueno mira aqui estan los conejitos y por alla las serpientes y del otro lado las tarantulas y alla las aves -dijo burbuja

-genial ratas, tarantulas y serpientes-dijo boomer

-que bueno que te gusten tu dales de comer y lavales yo prefiero las aves los gatitos y conejitos- dijo burbuja no le agradaban mucho los animales grotescos

boomer solo asintio empesaron su lavor ya que era un mini zoologico figuradamente pero boomer noto algo extra o burbuja asia ruidos extra os como si le ablara a los animales

-wow esta loca**o.0**-dijo boomer

-dijiste algo -dijo burbuja volteando

-a nada que si nesesitabas algo -dijo boomer tratando de disimular su comentario

-jaja no estoy loca **ñ.ñ**-dijo burbuja no paresia enojada y boomer se volvio a sonrojar

-no es que..-dijo boomer pero burbuja lo interrumpio

-yo puedo ablar con los animales -dijo dulcemente

-encerio -solo puedo desir boomer

-si de echo dice la iguana que la estas apretando muy fuerte jeje-dijo burbuja

-hoo lo siento genial y tus hermanas pueden hacer lo mismo-dijo boomer

-no eso solo es mio ellas tiene un distinto poder-dijo alegremente

-genial yo tambien puedo hacer algo jeje-dijo boomer

-asi que dime por favor-dijo burbuja con su miradita derretidora

-no es la gran cosa solo puedo hacer que los animales me obedescan-dijo boomer ah burbuja le brillaron los ojos

los dos rubios jugeteaban con sus talentos pero cuando vieron la hora se empesaron a apurar pero igualmente salieron tarde los seis chicos salieron tarde cada trio tomo su camino

-como les fue chicas-dijo burbuja alegremente

-pues no tambien como aty -dijo bellota al notar la felicidad de burbuja

-que paso burbuja-dijo bombon acusatoriamente

-este nada de lo que cren boomer es muy agradable y fin de la comversasion-dijo burbuja sonrojada

-jaja como sea-dijo bellota

-si de echo no estoy de humor-dijo bombon

mientras los RRB

-que pesado -dijo butch quejandose

-ni que lo digas y luego me toco con la mandona-dijo brick de igual manera

-si y ami con la bruja **T.T**-dijo con fastidio butch

-mmm boomer por que no te quejas tu siempre eres el primero -dijo brick con sospecha

-mmm pues no fue tan malo -dijo boomer sonrojado

-que ¡-dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

-a yase le gusto la rubia llorona jajaja **xD**-se burlaba butch

-bueno, almenos pense que eras gay**xD**-dijo brick igual burlandose

-hay callense imbeciles no me gusto nadien comprenden idiotas**¬¬***-dijo boomer furioso

-entonces es gay**xD**-siguio molestando butch

-jajaja-se burlo brick

-imbeciles **T.T**-solo dijo boomer conresignasion ya que sabia que lo seguirian molestando asta llegar a casa

y asi fue los 6 chicos se fueron asus hogares y durmieron como piedras ya que el trabajo fue mas pesado de lo que noche le ocurrio algo inesperado a bombon so o con brick era un sue o donde corrian juntos por un lago muy hermoso era de noche y las estrellas brillaban ella lucia hermosa al igual que brick cuando dejaron de correr se sentaron ala orilla del lago y ahi estaban apunto de besarse cuando.

-bombon- despierta dijo burbuja


	3. Chapter 3 :NO ES VERDAD

**HOLAAA _bueno antes que nada un agradesimiento emi-nekiito por ser mi primer reviews triste lose T.T pero bueno xD_**

**_majic:eres toda una friki_**

**_yo: !"$%&%&%$#_**

**_majic:callate loca _**

**_yo :comensemos el fic T.T_**

**_majic: ;D_**

**_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO_**

* * *

CHAPTER 3:NO ES VERDAD

-pero que demonios-dijo bombon exsaltada

-paresia que tenias un buen sueño- dijo burbuja picaramente

-que no de echo fue una horrible pesadilla-dijo bombon sonrojada

-pues no parece- dijo bellota en tono de burla

-que soñaste bombon-dijo burbuja curiosa

-este nada y no quiero ablar del asunto-dijo enojada y despues se metio al ba o

-jaja que abra soñado-dijo bellota

-no se pero para que se ponga asi devio ser algo especial jeje-dijo burbuja

las chicas se prepararon para el colejio y bajaron a desallunar el profesor ya les tenia listo el desalluno

-todo se ve genial papa-dijo bellota devorando unos huevos

-si papi todo esta estupendo-dijo burbuja felizmente

-espero que no estes enojado papa-dijo bombon

-no mis queridas ni as ya que es la primera ves que recibo quejas de ustedes asi que esta ves se las perdono pero no mas peleas-dijo el profesor

las tres chicas se avalanzanron asia su padre para darle un abrazo casi noqueandolo se levantaron y el les dio dinero para el almuerzo y se fueron volando literalmente y bombon seguia pensando en ese extraño sueño

-que rayos me pasa a penas lo conosi ayer y es un tonto por que soñe eso no entiendo el no me gusta es ridiculo NO ES VERDAD-penso frustrada bombon

-si que esta pensativa bombon bueno almenos mas de lo normal-dijo burbuja

-si tienes razon ya se le pasara-dijo bellota

las chicas aterrisaron pero bombon choco con un poste enverdad estaba distraida lo cual no era normal en ella pero sus hermanas afortunadamente no lo notaron ya que tres chicos isieron su entrada triunfal

-esos tipos que se creen-dijo bellota fastidiada

-mmm no lose-dijo burbuja

-anotaron la placa del coche-dijo bombon muy mareada

-que te paso-dijieron sus hermanas

-ha nada nada jajaja-dijo tratando de disimular

-ya no deverias comer tantos dulces bombon-dijo burbuja

-jajaja si claro -dijo sarcasmo bellota

-bueno chicas bamonos a clase -dijo bombon

-pero todavia faltan 20 minutos- dijo burbuja

-ha este bueno en ese caso tengo que ir ami casillero-dijo bombon y rapidamente dejando asus hermanas con la palabra en la boca

bombon corria por el pasillo como si fuera una maraton y sin darse cuenta tropeso contra un pelirojo el golpe se oyo como dos camiones al impactarse devido ala velocidad que iva bombon ambos chicos cayeron uno sobre el otro

-quitate tonta-dijo brick sonrojandose ya que bombon invadia su espacio personal

-si me soltaras- dijo de la misma manera ya que brick la tenia sujetada de la cintura

los chicos estaban mas rojos que un tomate brick la solto rapido y bombon se paro en un moviento agil los dos se pararon y se sacudieron

-tu nesesitas lentes tonta es la segunda ves-dijo brick enojado

-tu eres en torpe que siempre se interpone en mi camino-dijo bombon gritando istericamente

-jajaja tranquila rosadita-dijo brick con una ronriza

-haaaaaaaaa -es lo unico que dijo bombon y se fue

-jaja tonta- dijo brick y siguio su camino

abian pasado ya dos semanas y ya todo el mundo sabia que los rrb y las ppg eran enemigos bellota competia con butch asta por respirar ,bombon y brick discutian absolutamente por todo y burbuja y boomer ya casi no se ablaban por sus hermanos

-esa bruja no se cansa de molestar-dijo butch lleno de rabia

-que paso butch no soportas que la verdesita te aya vencido-dijo brick

-no me vencio solo fue el primer azalto-dijo aun mas furioso

-jajaja aseptalo butch te dio una paliza-dijo boomer con su tono de burla como de costumbre

-idiotas piensen lo que quieran meda igual-dijo butch

-bueno ya alegrensen hoy se acaba ese maldito castigo-dijo brick aliviado

-si genial y ay me podre inscribir en el equipo de soccer-dijo butch entusiasmado

-si y yo ya no trabajare mas -dijo boomer felizmente

-no abra mas PPG -dijieron los tres al mismo tiempo

mientras las chicas desian

-bendito viernes-desia aliviada bellota

-si ya no hay castigo aunque extra are alos animalitos -dijo burbuja

-no querras decir extra are a boomer-dijo bellota para molestar a burbuja

-ejemm no claro que no -desia burbuja sonrojada

-pero bellota que tal tu con butch siempre los veo jugando en las canchas -dijo bombon para sonrojar asu hermana

-jugar jajaja no me gas reir estamos luchando-dijo bellota al pareser bombon cumplio su cometido

las chicas y chicos abian terminado sus clases y solo restaba terminar el ultimo dia de castigo bombon y brick estaban por dirijirse ala biblioteca cuando un chico pelirojo de lentes se dirijio ha bombon

-hee hola bombon quieres ir por un helado-dijo el chico

-me encantaria dexter pero tengo que cumplir con mi castigo salgo alas 4:00 si me esperas-dijo bombon dulcemente

-claro bombon paso por ti en la puerta principal-dijo este y se fue

-jajaja sabia que te gustaban los nerds-dijo brick burlandose

-ahss no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo-dijo bombon caminando asia la biblioteca dejando ablando solo a brick

-pero quien te cres -dijo jalandola del braso probocando que calleran ambos

-valla si que te gusta caer sobre mi-dijo brick

-pero que si tu fuiste el que me jalo-dijo furiosa pero ambos estaban peligrosamente serca asi que ambos se separaron

-asi que el es tu novio -dijo brick

-dexter no es mi novio y ademas a ti que te importa-dijo ella

-ami no me importa de echo nerd con nerd se lleva jajaja-dijo este

-pero si princesa esta sobre ti dia y noche si es verdad idiota con idiota se llevan jajaja-dijo bombon

-jaja esa ni a consentida dag -dijo brick con asco

-jajaja si hacen la pareja perfecta -dijo bombon

-y tu con el nerd ese son la pareja de o os perfecta-dijo el

-jaja di lo que quieras ya termine-dijo ella

-que tan rapido no discutiremos asta las 4-dijo brick con un tono sorpresa

-no al pareser no jaja bye -dijo ella y se fue

brick se quedo en la biblioteca como estatua y mientras tanto bellota y butch se dirijian alas canchas en eso alguien llamo a bellota

-bellota ,bellota-dijo un chico de cabello cafe y ojos azules

-ha que hay sempay-dijo bellota

-quieres ir al parque-dijo este

-no puedo tengo el estupido castigo pero salgo alas 4 te aguantarias-dijo ella ya que estaba tan aburrida que hasta iria de compras con burbuja

-si claro paso por ti-dijo el alejandose

-valla valla la bruja tiene novio-dijo butch burlandose

-callate animal no es mi novio y si le lo fuera que-dijo ella furiosa

-no nada es que me sorprende que el sea el valiente-dijo aun burlandose

-haa hoy no tengo tiempo imbecil-dijo bellota

-que no me vas a golpear y comenzar una pelea recuerda que me deves la rebancha de ayer- dijo el dispuesto a luchar

-ha rebancha no me agas reir limpie el piso contigo asi que no y aparte no hoy no peleare-dijo ella

-cobarde la verdesita tiene miedo -dijo el intentando molestarla

-jajaja idiota ya acabe mi parte que te dibiertas con la tuya -dijo ella y se fue

-pero todavia no son las 4 no huyas-dijo butch gritando

butch se sintio decepcionado al saber que no abria lucha mientras boomer y burbuja ivan callados hasia la sala de mascotas mientras un chico rubio de ojos azules se acercaba a burbuja

-hola burbuja-dijo el chico

-hola takachan -dijo burbuja en un tono alegre

-quieres ir adar una buelta al centro-dijo el

-me encantaria taka pero tengo mi castigo salgo alas 4 pasas por mi-dijo ella alegremente

-claro vengo por ti-dijo taka y se fue

-emm es tu novio -dijo boomer

-jaja taka no es un buen amigo por?-dijo burbuja dulcemente

-no solo pense jajaja-rio boomer para disimular

-genial hoy no ay mucho trabajo deseguro mis hermanas tampoco tienen mucho solo les dare de comer alos periquitos y ya-pensaba burbuja

-mira burbuja quieres seguir jugando como el otro dia-dijo boomer con una cara de angel

-lo siento boomer pero ya termine adios- dijo ise fue burbuja

-pero- es lo unico que dijo boomer

los tres chicos se sintieron abandonados y se encontraron en el patio

-acabaron tan rapido -les dijo brick a sus hermanos

-si al pareser la verdesita tenia prisa-dijo butch con enojo

-si tambien burbuja-dijo boomer

-si la se orita mandona ni se dija-dijo brick

-y que van hacer payasos-dijo butch

-naaa pues noce -dijo boomer aburrido

-vamos a dar una vuelta-dijo brick

mientras que las ppg se fueron asu casa muy rapido para cambiarse para su cita

-adonde vas burbuja- dijo bombon

-takachan me invito a salir- dijo ella alegre

-y tu bellota -dijo bombon

-ire a dar una vuelta con sempay estoy mas aburrida que una ostra-dijo ella vostesando

-que bien por que ire a pasear con dexter-dijo bombon muy feliz

-y que paso con la loca de olga-dijo bellota

-ahora que lo mensionas no tengo idea-dijo bombon pensativa

-ohi que se fue de intercambio a el extranjero-dijo burbuja feliz

-bueno almenos ya no te molestara- dijo bellota ya que el a o pasado bombon tubo una seria discusion con olga por dexter asi que desde ahi no volvieron a hacer amigas

-si que bien pero aun asi yo no le tengo resentimiento ya que yo aria lo mismo por el chico que me gusta-dijo bombon

-y dexter que -dijo bellota acusando a bombon

-esta bien grasias por preguntar-dijo ella distraidamente

-haa nunca cambiaras, bueno vamonos-dijo bellota

las tres chicas se fueron asu colejio en busca de sus citas cuando el salon de biolojia exploto

-pero que demonios-dijo bellota

-que fue eso-dijo burbuja

-sera mejor que vallamos aver-dijo bombon seriamente

* * *

**_bueno asta qui grasias por leer y disculpen las faltas =D_**


	4. Chapter 4 CINTURONES

_**hola de nuevo grasias por leer como estoy corta de tiempo aqui esta el cap disfrutenlo**_

_**ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESEN SOLO LA TRAMA Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE SECUNDARIO **_

* * *

CHAPTER 4:cinturones

Las tres chicas fueron volando hacia el salon cuando escucharon voses

-eso fue genial-dijo boomer entusiasmado

-eso le enseñara a ese maestro-dijo butch con arrogansia

-tenemos compañia-dijo brick al ver que las ppg los observaban desde el aire con cara de pocos amigos

-pero que hisieron idiotas-dijo bombon

-nada que te incumba rosa-dijo brick

-esto es propiedad de la escuela imbeciles-dijo bellota

-y eso que bruja-dijo butch

-por que lo hisieron -dijo burbuja

-estabamos a burridos -dijo boomer

en eso se desato una pelea por aires que como siempre todos quedaban igual combatiendo mano a mano en eso butch y bellota activaron una alarma con una bola de enerjia que se iso sonar por toda la escuela

-yo me largo -dijo brick

-si antes de que alguien se de cuenta -dijo butch

-corran-dijo boomer

-pero que idiotas se largaron y nos dejaron solas-dijo bombon

-que esperabas de ese trio y mejor vamonos nosotras tambien -dijo bellota

-pero eso no esta bien -dijo burbuja

-si no podemos huir-dijo bombon

cuando derrepente una mano les tapo la boca y se las llevaron a lo alto de un edificio donde se podia ver toda saltadilla era un lugar demasiado alto para cualquiera mientras que lo seis chicos aterrisaban en aquel lugar.

-haaaaaaa no me muerdas bruja que tal si tienes rabia-dijo butch tallandose su mano

-que estan haciendo- dijo bombon

-que te parese rosa si las atrapan tambien a nosotros-dijo brick

-idiotas en este mismo instante no vamos ala escuela a desir lo que paso-dijo bombon

-y que nos vuelvan a castigar -dijo butch

-bueno asta que el idiota este dice algo coherente recuerda lo que dijo el profesor bombon-dijo bellota

-y nos volveran ajuntar -dijo boomer

-eso seria horrible-dijo bombon

-tampoco me gusta estar contigo rosadita-dijo brick molesto por la reaccion de bombon

-bueno no seria tan malo-dijo la rubia

- QUE -dijieron todos con cara de te boy a matar esepto boomer

-he nada nada jeje -dijo burbuja

-haaaaaaaaaaaa-grito bombon tan fuerte que hizo que los rrb se abrasaran y burbuja salto alos brasos de bellota

-que demonios te pasa bombon- dijo bellota enojada

-ya vieron la hora-dijo esta

-haaaaaa nooo-grito burbuja hasiendo que de nuevo los rrb se asustaron

-ustedes si que son gritonas-dijo butch

-casi me dejan sordo-dijo boomer

-si cierren la boca -dijo brick

-demonios y todo es su culpa -dijo bellata con una cara de asesina serial y acercandose a ellos

-no me mates soy muy joven y guapo para morir-dijo boomer haciendo que todos se quedaran con su cara de ¬¬u

-y que hisimos locas -dijo butch

-por su culpa perdimos suestras citas-desia bombon sacudiendo a brick

-me ahogas sueltame sueltame-dijo el

-no vale la pena bombon largemonos-dijo bellota irritada

-shif shif-lloraba burbuja

Las tres chicas partian hacia su hogar pues era ovio que no las esperarian durante 2 horas mientras los rrb se sentian bien por alguna razon asi que ellos tambien se fueron asu casa triunfantes. esa noche las tres estubieron en el telefono pidiendo disculpas y en sus mentes maldiciendo alos rrb

-perdon takachan pero tuve una gran emerjensia-dijo burbuja

-losiento dexter se que soy la peor persona del universo-dijo bombon

-sempay lo que paso es que un idiota se me atraveso-dijo bellota

-chicas bajen un momento-dijo el profesor con tono severo

-oooo problemas -pensaron las tres

las chicas colgaron el telefono y bajaron al mismo tiempo ya que las tres compartian avitasion eran muy unidas y no les importaba cuando bajaron el profesor las esperaba en la sala

-llamaron de la escuela-dijo el profesor

-este por que -dijo nerviosa bombon

-si que extraño no chicas-dijo burbuja con el mismo tono

-si se andever equibocado que incompetentes-dijo bellota

-chicas no saven mentir-dijo el profesor

-lose digo por que-dijo burbuja al ver la cara de asesinas de sus hermanas

-al pareser huvo una explosion donde se encontro humo x-dijo el profesor

-si haaa-dijieron las tres

-el humo x le vanto sospechas pero al no tener pruebas suficientes ...-pero no lo dejo terminar burbuja

-si lo acepto soy culpable ire ala carsel y no tendre una vida feliz ni esposo ni hijos y cuando salga solo un gato me acompañara en mi soledad-dijo esta llorando

-burbuja-desian sus hermanas

-jejeje si lo siento-dijo ella apenada

-bueno como les desia chicas ultimamente sean metido en muchas peleas y saven que es peligroso si no controlan la sustancia x-dijo el profesor sacando unos cinturones con una insignia de P con el color respectivo de cada chica con blanco eran muy bonitos

-aww que bonitos-dijo burbuja

-pero para que sirven -dijo bombon

-si esverdad para que-dijo bellota

-miren chicas ustedes saven que como heroinas de la ciudad son demasiado fuertes y destrullen todo con facilidad asi que eso podria ser peligroso al no controlar su fuerza y por eso inbente la susbtancia Z que les ayudara a ser mas fuertes y presisas y junto con la subtancia x seria todo un choque de poderes asi que estos cinturones fueron dise ados para controlar esos niveles recuerdan cuando que rian disfrasarse de peque as-dijo el profesor

-sii-dijieron en uni solo

-pues con estos cinturones se podran transformar con trajes que yo dise e que son resistentes a cualquier cosa asi ya no comprare mas ropa-dijo el profesor con alivio-pues pruevenlos-dijo el mismo

-ok yo sere la primera-dijo bombon se puso el cinturon y sintio primero un poder extra o y luego como si la absorbieran- pero que significa esto -dijo ella asustada

-tranquila bombon es normal- derrepente uvo un resplandor muy brillante en eso se escucho la vos de bombon

-hyper blossom -sus hermanas de inmediato se pusieron los sinturones y paso lo mismo

-rolling bubbles-dijo burbuja

-powered buttercup-dijo bellota

eran unos vestidos rosa azul y verde segun su color con toreras sin mangas y guantes negros con detalles negros y unos zapatos tipo botines los en las toreras venia la insignia PPG con un corazon (es el TRAJE DE LAS PPGZ )

-genial-dijo blossom

-que lindos-dijo bubbles

-por que tenia que ser falda-se quejaba buttercup

-pero hay una cosita cuando no esten transformadas no tendran poderes-dijo el profesor

-QUEEEEEEEE-dijieron de un fuerte grito

-si chicas por su seguridad pero no seran completamente debiles tendran su super fuerza a nivel normal asi que no se preocupen-dijo el profesor al intentar calmarlas

-genial por fin entrare al equipo de soccer sin que esos tipos digan que soy muy fuerte- dijo buttercup con entusiasmo

-si no tendre que medir mi fuerza con los animalitos-dijo feliz bubbles

-si y yo no rompere mas cosas-dijo blossom alegre

las chicas resultaron muy felizez se transformaron a normales primero les costo un poco de trabajo pero al fin y acabo se acostumbraron al dia siguiente tuvieron que caminar ala escuela lo cual era nuevo para ellas asi que no benian de humor muy bueno ni siquiera burbuja y se encontraron con su amiga del alma robin que era su vesina desde el prescolar

-como les va chicas-dijo robin

-mmm-dijieron las tres

-al pareser no muy bien-dijo robin con una sonrisa

-ser normales es algo a lo que no estamos acostumbradas -dijo bombon ya que robin sabia todo nunca le guardaban secretos

-vamos no es tan malo yo e vivido asi toda mi vida jejeje-dijo para animarlas

-si tienes razon robin-dijo burbuja tan tierna como siempre

-see ay que ver el lado bueno-dijo bellota

-chicas van a entrar al concurso de bandas de la escuela recuerden que ustedes ganaron hace tiempo-dijo robin muy animada

-robin eso fue cuando estabamos en prescolar -dijo bombon

-si pero la cansion de ^^El amor hace al mundo girar^^ fue todo un exito asus 6 años eran geniales imaginensen alos 16-dijo robin

-no lose-dijo bombon

-vamos bombon sera divertido -dijo robin

-ustedes que opinan chicas-dijo bombon

-nose hase años que no toco una guitarra-dijo bellota

-yo tampoco la bateria-dijo burbuja

-lo pensaremos-dijeron las tres

-el premio es de todo lo que puedas comer en matecados joy y en tres aparatos gratis en electronicos tex y ropa en la botic chanel-dijo robin

-encerio ? ? ? ? -dijieron las tres con estrellas en los ojos

* * *

_**bueno hasta aqui perdonen las faltas de ortografia**_


	5. Chapter 5: CAIDAS

_**majic: MATEN ALA ESCRITORA!**_

_**yo:pero es que no fue mi culpa ^^U**_

_**majic: ha no? descubriste vocaloid y te enbobaste mas de tres meses e.e**_

_**yo:es que len *Q* estan ok ok ya perdon T.T**_

_**majic:irresponsable ¬¬U **_

_**PERDON PERDON PERO PUES JEJEJE ME DESCUIDE PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SUJERENSIAS INSULTOS TODO SE ACEPTA Y DE NUEVO**_

* * *

CHAPTER 5:CONFUSION

Robin les explico alas chicas en que consistia el concurso pero todavia quedaba dos semanas para las audiciones asi que no havia prisa cuando se separaron las chicas burbuja fue la primera en irse ya que se le asia tarde para su clase de modas cuando no se dio cuenta que el moño de su sapatilla se atoro con un fierro asiendo que se torsiera el pie dejando salir un grito pero no havia nadie ya que las clases ya havian comenzado pero ahi havia un chico de ojos azules fuerte que se aproximo a ella lo mas rapido que le permitieron sus pies

-burbuja estas bien-dijo boomer

-boomer si lo que pasa solo me duele un poco pero ya se me pasara-dijo ella con una leve expresion de dolor

-tranquila yo te llevo ala enfermeria-la cargo estilo nupsial probocando que burbuja se sorojara

-encerio mejor dejame en la banca casi no me duele-dijo burbuja muy roja

-no que tal si te haces mas daño ha pero mira creo que tienes fiebre estas muy roja-dijo el ovio era muy inocente o idiota xD

-grasias boomer eres muy tierno pero estoy bien encerio -dijo ella probocando que boomer se sonrojara

-si esta bien pero hace mucho calor no jejeje-dijo el

-si si mucho uff-dijo ella

boomer dejo a burbuja en una banca que estaba serca lo hiso tan delicadamente como si burbuja fuera una muñeca de porcelana que a cualquier movimiento brusco se romperia burbuja lo pudo notar asi que su sonrojo se pronuncio mas de lo que ya estaba pero aun asi boomer no se dio cuenta (raro de el xD)y entonces el se sento asu lado

-no tienes clase-dijo burbuja con curiosidad

-no me sacaron por dormir -dijo el despreocupado

-hay boomer estas muy cansado-dijo ella dulcemente

-no solo me aburri jejeje-dijo de nuevo sonrojado

-nunca cambiaras boomer-dijo la chica con una mirada tierna

-y como esta tu pie-dijo el

-ya ya esta bien ya no me duele nada-dijo la chica de ojos celestes

-wow te curas muy rapido-dijo el chico rubio

-pues no por nada soy una ppg-dijo esta

-oye quieres dar un paseo en el patio-dijo el mas rojo que la gorra de brick

-si claro al fin creo que ya no me dejaran entrar a clase-dijo la ojiazul

los dos rubios caminaron por todo el patio platicando de sus intereses y boomer tropeso varias veses sacandole dulces sonrisas ala ojiazul asi se la pasaron por horas caminando y riendo los dos se sentian muy bien y no avia quien los molestara ya que como havia clase nadie estaba en el patio asta que de pronto sono la campana de el descanzo dejando desprevenidos a a quellos chicos burbuja salto y boomer callo de nuevo

-hoo cielos cuanto tiempo emos estado aqui-dijo la rubia

-este como tres horas creo-dijo el

-pero el tiempo paso rapidisimo mis hermanas me van a matar y no entre a clase-dijo preocupada burbuja

-cierto brick y butch me deven estar buscando -dijo boomer callendo en la realidad

-bueno boomer me gusto mucho aver platicado contigo fue muy agradable-dijo ella en tono de despedirse

-este si fue genial me disen boomer el agradable-dijo distraido ella solo sonrio y se despidio con la mano y se alejo

-boomer el agradable que idiota soy no se me pudo acurrir algo mas estupido -dijo el

-si tienes razon-dijo una vos

-pero que rayos -dijo boomer confundido

-soy tu consiensia boomer-dijo aquella vos

-ho encerio verdad que soy hermoso y inteligente -dijo este

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja -se olleron dos voses

-como los odio-dijo boomer apenado

-jajajaja en verdad eres un idiota boomer-dijo butch

-jajajaja si deveria meterte ala clase de lento a prendisaje-dijo brick en una ataque de risa

-idiotas -grito boomer y se fue

-tranquilo jajaja vallamos a comer-dijo butch

-si tengo tanta hambre que me comeria a boomer-dijo brick con cara de ablar encerio

-brick tu cuando no tienes hambre y deja de ver a boomer como hamburgesa -dijo butch

-no me comas brick soy muy bonito-dijo boomer asustado

-baa has de saver a burro-dijo brick

-si jejeje oyeee-dijo boomer

-solo vallamos ala cafeteria -dijo brick

-yo los alcanzo tengo que ir alas canchas se me olvido mi chaqueta favorita-dijo butch

butch se alejo de sus hermanos y se fue alas canchas donde un chica de cabello corto y negro jugaba con el balon butch al darse cuenta se aserco asia esa chica que entre mas se hacercaba mas le paresia linda y tambien notaba que era muy buena con la pelota

-te mueves bien niña-dijo butch con desinteres

-jaja encerio? soy la mejor-dijo la ojiverde

-despues de mi-dijo el ojiverde

-vas aseguir parloteando o vas a jugar idiota-dijo bellota

-ya veras verdesita te pateare el tracero-dijo butch

los dos chicos jugaron un buen rato pero lejos de ser una mas de sus competencias en verdad se estaban divertiendo ya llevaban tres pelotas ponchadas sus tenis desgastados y la cancha echa un asco pero ellos ni en cuenta cuando depronto bellota resbalo con el balon y callo en un charco de lodo, havia llovido y ellos no se dieron cuenta la razon por la que callo fue que como estaba tan acostumbrada a su super fuerza penso que seria mas facil romper el balon con el pie y altratar de hacerlo se resbalo y callo -maldicion- se desia para si misma estaba empapada y empeso a estornudar pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que butch estaba asu lado y le puso su chaqueta favorita encima ella estaba segura de que el se burlaria de ella amas no poder y el dijo

-valla si eres tonta-dijo el ojiverde ella se limito a solo asentir con la cabeza estaba en shock en verdad era sorprendente que butch hisiera eso y luego su chaqueta favorita con la que bellota siempre lo hacia enojar tratando de ensusiarla en verdad amaba esa chaqueta y bellota lo sabia entonses por que rayos lo hiso pensaba ella cuando entonses sintio un leve tiron butch la levanto ya que todavia no se podia mover cuando sintio un aroma delisioso que provenia de aquella chaqueta verde oscuro ella se sonrojo y camino por el patio con el ya que le dolia un poco el pie

-auuuch -dijo la morena con expresion de dolor leve

-haa si seras idiota hasi no puedes caminar-dijo el

-haa que haces bajame imbecil bajame-dijo ella alver que la cargaba de caballito aunque muy delicadamente para su sorpresa

-bueno si quieres te dejo aqui en la lluvia pero si mi chaqueta se encoje me las pagaras-dijo el

-ha si yo puedo sola -bellota trato de caminar de cojito pero sus piernas estaban entumidas por el frio asi que volvio a caer -demonios odio ser normal-dijo para si misma y al sentir mas dolor solo pudo pronunciar-maldicion

-haa solo callate y disfruta el viaje-la cargo de nuevo y la llevo alos vestidores de el equipo de soccer

-hey que no saves leer es solo para jugadores-dijo ella irritada

-bueno de echo la unica que no deveria estar aqui eres tu ya que yo soy un jugador-dijo el con su orgullo de siempre

-haa pero como tu tambien tienes eres super por que ati si te dejaron-gritoneaba bellota por todos lados

-callate que nos pueden descubrir y que ati no te dejaron jajaja-dijo el ojiverde

-dijeron que era muy fuerte para el equipo y por eso me uni al femenil -dijo la ojiverde

-haa talves no les gusta perder contra una chica o lo que seas tu jaja-se burlaba el

-pero no estan malo mirate al pareser ati no te importa-le siguio el juego ella -de que ablas yo siempre te venso-dijo butch

-ya quisieras-dijo bellota

-tu ya me quisieras-la proboco el

-que dises imbecil-en eso se paro de un brico al pareser se avia calentado lo suficiente y ya no le dolia el pie despues de todo era una ppg

-a valla ya te curaste bueno me largo-dijo el y se fue ella no pudo desir ni pio y sedio cuenta que todavia tenia la chaqueta puesta pero el olor que probenia de ella era hembriagador

-pero en que rayos piensas bellota-dijo y salio ya avia salido el sol entonses se encamino para su casillero y guardo muy bien la chaqueta y se fue embusca de sus hermanas

para su sorpresa ya abia acabado la escuela y una peliroja furiosa estaba en la entrada junto con una rubia con cara de miedo

-donde te metiste tu y burbuja se turnaron para abandonarme? todo el almuerzo estube aguantando a princesa y ustedes bien grasias no si no les gusta mi compañia pues me boy y se acabo-dijo bombon muy molesta ya que nunca se separaban por un dia entero y bombon la paso sola todo ese tiempo ya que sus hermanas no aparesieron

-creo que esta muy enojada pense que me golpearia-dijo burbuja

-haa ya la conoses es mas ruda que yo cuando se enoja mejor hay que dejarla sola para que se le pase-dijo bellota ya que bombon daba miedo cuando se enojaba

mientras tanto con los RRB brick se encontraba solo en el baño

-donde diablos se metieron esos idiotas no los veo desde el almuerzo pero ni crean que hare su parte del castigo que se vallan al diablo yo me largo-dijo brick furioso ya que odiaba que lo plantaran y como alos rrb los castigaron un mes por soltar alas ranas de biologia se nego a ser el trabajo solo y se fue mientras tanto una peliroja triste caminaba por el parque muy distraida y derrepente choco contra un pelirojo muy enojado

-que demonios esta ciega o que-dijo el

-lo siento-se paro y se fue brick estaba muy sorprendido por que bombon no era de las chicas que se quedaran calladas y ni siquiera lo vio ala cara si que la siguio

-y ati que te paso rosa-dijo el ojirojo

-nada de tu incumbensia-dijo ella en tono apagado

-haa como quieras rosa-dijo dispuesto

-hee brick-dijo la ojirosa con un jesto muy triste

-quieres caminar-dijo brick sin pensarlo -pero que dije que caminaramos juntos? por que hise eso en que demonios pienso de todos modos estoy seguro que me mandara al demonio-pendo brick muy confundido

-si claro -dijo ella mas feliz

-q-que? digo vamos-dijo brick mas confundido ya que la contestatasion de bombon lo tomo desprevenido

-y por que estas asi esta no es la rosadita que conosco gritona mandona y...-dijo el sin completar la oracion

-Y ? ? -dijo ella desconsertada

-no no me agas caso que te pasa -dijo el

-pues a desir verdad tu tampoco te ves normal mas bien estas mas molesto que de costumbre-dijo la ojirosa

-haa solo que los imbeciles de mis hermanos me dejaron solo-dijo el ojirojo

-ha bueno tambien mis hermanas me dejon sola y eso me pone triste -dijo ella

-valla rosadita eres muy dependiente-dijo el pelirojo

-pero si tu eres igual o peor-dijo ella mas animada

-pues mi dever de lider no dejar que se pasen de idiotas-dijo el

-es verdad yo tambien soy la lider-dijo ella

-bueno lo que mas me intriga es que con quien estaban-dijo la peliroja pensando

-si le digo que la rubia estaba con boomer se pondra loca mejor que se lo explique su hermanita-penso brick -este nose-dijo el para disimular

-pero de todos modos no te lo tomes tan personal todos quieren su privasidad-dijo el sabio brick (ok no xD)

-si tienes razon brick aveses no eres tan idiota-dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa

en tonses en eso bombon le quita la gorra a brick y se fue corriendo pero brick estaba rojo de que quien sabe pero como brick tenia super velocidad la alcanzon muy facil-rayos no tengo poderes-dijo para si misma bombon ya que en el acto brick la abrazo para que soltara su gorra pero como estaban en una colina los dos resbalaron y calleron colina abajo pero nunca se soltaron por el contrario bombon abrazo muy fuerte a brick y cuando estaban en el suelo se soltaron y bombon estaba en el suelo sin moverse

-bombon estas bien -dijo brick hacercandose a ella

-si eso creo-dijo tallandose la cabeza

-valla por que no volaste-dijo el

-este no me acorde y tu por que no volaste genio-dijo ella irritada

-por que si volaba te huviera soltado y caerias sola tonta-dijo el

-este grasias-dijo la ojirosa despues de todo lo hiso para protejerla era de masiado raro para ella y se sonrojo

-haa no importa-dijo el pelirojo sonrojado

-bueno ya es tarde ya me boy-dijo ella sonrojada

-si adios-dijo el nervioso y sonrojado de todo le dava al pobre de brick

tomaron cada uno su camino bombon se fue directo asu casa pero cuando llego sus dos hermanas estaban sentadas en el portico (osea afuerita de su casa xD)  
cuando notaron que su hermana mayor abia llegado burbuja dijo

-bombon-dijo y la abraso

-hola-dijo ella y le correspondio el abrazo

-crei que estabas enojada-dijo la ojiverde

-*suspiro* no me puedo enojar con ustedes -dijo la ojirosa y abrazo a bellota

-las quiero chicas -dijieron las tres

-y por que estan afuera-dijo bombon confundida

-el profesor salio de urgensia y dejo a burbuja encargada y segun ella oyo un ruido salio y se le cerro la puerta cuando yo llegue del gim ya estaba afuera-dijo bellota

-lo siento es que hoy estoy muy distraida -dijo apenada

-no eres la unica -dijo la peliroja ya que su hermana bellota tenia la blusa alreves

-este no me di cuenta con razon todos en el gim me veian raro-dijo igual de apenada -pero bombon tu estas despeinada y sucia-dijo bellota

-haa si es que me cai en el parque pero que aremos el profesor no creo que llegue hoy-dijo ella pensando

-y robin-dijo bellota

-se fue a cenar con sus papas-dijo burbuja

-haaa vamos a dar una vuelta en lo que llega -dijo la ojiverde

-ok-dijieron la peliroja y la rubia

* * *

_**HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP \\*U*/**_


End file.
